


Something Like Hope

by Ashling



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: (if you ignore the fourth book as I do), Angst, Fatherhood, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Christopher and Macmaster, five years on.
Relationships: Vincent Macmaster & Christopher Tietjens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Something Like Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



The mothers must never know about this, Macmaster and Christopher agreed, but meet they would, all four. They found it far easier to resume lordly talk of undeserving poets if they did it while watching Vincent the Second lolling on the rug as Christopher’s son William clambered over him on his way to grab a wooden horse. What did babies know of knighthoods? To them, even Groby was only a big house and a deep well. Whether that was wisdom or foolishness, Christopher privately hoped that their sons would never outgrow it, and so avoid the fate of their fathers. 


End file.
